Any Other Way
by CharmedGurlie
Summary: Just my take on the moments after The End in the Beginning ended. Booth doesn't forget, he's just confused about whether she's Bren or Bones. Who does he want her to be? Short one-shot. Hints of BB, but mainly a story about their friendship.


**This is just my take on the finale, so spoilers for End in the Beginning. It's just a short little one-shot. I didn't really plan it out before I wrote it, so sorry if it's a mess. I don't know any of the plans for next season, but I'm operating under the theory that Booth doesn't forget Brennan, but that he doesn't know if she's Bren or Bones.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. It's kind of sad, actually.

* * *

  
**

Booth awoke in a hospital to find his wife leaning over the bed, close to tears, as she explained that he had reacted poorly to the anesthesia he was given. To be honest, he wasn't really listening all that closely. The last thing he remembered was his wife, Bren, telling him that they were going to have a baby. Booth smiled at the thought. But then another memory came to his mind. He remembered Bones, holding his hand as he lay on a bed in the hallway of the hospital, assuring him that he would be fine.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the realization that the room was suddenly very quiet. He looked up to find Bren-or was it Bones? - looking at him expectantly.

"Who are you?" He asked, eyes and voice filled with confusion. Immediately he saw a myriad of emotions pass through her eyes: disappointment, fear, and an incredible amount of sadness, before she regained control and replaced the emotions with an empty look, almost like a wall had come up before his eyes.

Suddenly the fog that clouded his mind lifted slightly, and he was filled with an unbelievable amount of relief and joy. He would know those eyes, the windows to her soul, anywhere. He knew exactly who she was.

She was certainly not Bren. At first he felt the slightest bit disappointed. That life, apparently a dream, was pretty close to perfect. He wanted nothing more to be married to this woman; to have a family with her. In his dream he had that. Along with a life (almost) free of death and danger. But he didn't want that life. Not if it meant a life without the real woman that he loved.

More than anything, Booth was overcome with relief and happiness. That woman in his dream was amazing, but she wasn't _Bones_. She wasn't even close. Booth had no desire to be with anyone other than the incredible woman that was his Bones. Sure, he spent more time worrying about keeping her safe than he did anything else, but that was who they were. They were Booth and Bones, crime-fighting duo. All those terrifying moments and near death experiences made them who they were. He wouldn't trade those moments for anything. It was those moments that strengthened their impenetrable bond.

Yes, she was a little awkward and…quirky, he supposed was the word. She didn't understand everyday situations, and yet she was the most brilliant woman he had ever met. She could be guarded and distant, surrounding herself with logic as an excuse to not _feel_. But he had spent years cracking down her walls and showing her what it was like to truly live, not just go through the motions. And deep down, he had discovered that she was more warm and kind hearted than he could have ever anticipated. She was his best friend. Those quirks were the things that he loved about her. She was brains, he was heart, and together they taught each other. They were the center, he had told her. Not just the center of their teams, but the center of each other's lives. Without the other, one really wasn't the same. Booth and Bones were partners through and though, and he wouldn't trade that for anything. _The center must hold._

She was still in shock, and moved to retreat from his bed, refusing to meet his eyes. Booth could see that she was shutting down. Quickly, he reached out for her hand, to keep her in place.

"Bones, wait."

"Booth?" Her eyes flew to his, filled with a guarded hope and brimming with tears. "You know who I am?"

"Yea, Bones," he said softly, "I know who you are." A tear or two escaped those eyes that Booth adored as the most gorgeous smile he'd ever seen found its way to her face.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Seeley Booth," she told him sternly, though the smile never left her face.

"Sorry Bones, apparently having your brain operated on leaves a guy a little woozy," he told her, his charm smile back in place. "But I could never forget you."

Brennan smiled sweetly at him before leaning down and kissing his cheek softly. "I'm glad," she whispered, before sitting very lightly on the edge of his bed, careful not to disturb his sore form. A comfortable silence fell over the partners, as she rejoiced in having her partner back, and he continued to contemplate what was real and what wasn't. Their hands were still joined, neither quite willing let to relinquish their hold.

"Bones?" He began after a few moments, "I'm really happy to see you."

"Oh Booth," she replied softly. "You have no idea how happy I am to see _you_."

As he looked at his partner, he was again flooded with joy. He knew then that they would have their moment. That one day, they would have the best parts of that life he dreamed about. Only, it would be better, because he would still be Booth and she'd still be Bones.

Their eyes locked again when she smiled at him. He saw, in those blue eyes, a beautiful lightness and clarity as her walls retreated yet again.

She was his Bones.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**There ya go! Hopefully it wasn't too bad. I'd love some feedback, so please leave a review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
